Snow
by Krisho23Vmin
Summary: Muisi dingin kembali menyapa Joonmyeon di tahun keduanya di Highschool,Tersenyum melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya tersenyum bahagia menyambut Natal namun tersenyum getir melihat Sahabat-sahabatnya sudah memiliki kekasih hati namun joonmyeon tak menyaka keputusanya untuk melewati sebuah Jalan kecil menuntunnya ke kebahagianya#KrisHo #EXO Fanfic Leader Line


Hei Guys,ini FF pertama saya soo mohon apresiasinya Thank U

and sorry buat intro/sinopsis nda jelas,and judul yang pasaran pake banget (otak ane terbatas banget soalnya)

 _Warning : Lame,Boys X Boys,Shonen-Ai, ONESHOT EXO OT12 Story_

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bulan kembali memasuki musik dingin,di mana pohon-pohon dengan daun kuning berguguran berganti dengan Pohon-pohon tanpa daun di hiasi hiasan putih dari salju yang tak hentinya turun

"Hyung aku duluan ya" Joonmyeon mengalihkan pandanganya dari luar jendela ke arah Dongsaeng nya yang berdiri di pintu kelas

"Nde" Tersenyum kecil membalas lambaian tangan Nam-dongsaeng serta Namja chingu Dongsaengnya yang merupakan sunbaenya-yang berarti dua tahun lebih tua dari Dongsaengnya- "Mereka sungguh terlihat romantis" Mengguman sendiri melihat Dongsaengnya merangkul pinggan ramping sang napas Joonmyeon kembali menatap ke arah luar jendela,menatap halaman di mana siswa-siswi lain yang berlomba-lomba pulang terlebih dahulu berbeda denganya yang lebih memilih berlama-lama duduk di bangku kelasnya yang sudah di pastikan hanya dirinya sendiri 'siapa juga yang mau berlama-lama di sekolah saat liburan musim dingin sudah datang' pikirnya

Menghela napas berat Joonmyeon mengumpulkan tenanganya untuk berdiri dan merapikan barang-barangnya yang masih berserakan di meja dan memasukanya ke tas,berjalan pelan melewati lorong-lorong kelas yang rupanya masih di isi beberapa siswa. Mengucapkan 'Selamat libur dan Natal' pada beberapa orang yang ia temui di lorong

"Gege!" Menghentikan kegiatanya memasang sepatu,Joonmyeon melihat Dongsaeng dari Namjachingu dongsaengnya berlari kecil ke arahnya "Ye Tao-ah?"

Namja jangkung berkulit Tan keturunan China itu berdiri di depan Joonmyeon sambil memberikan sebuah kartu "Ini,nanti aku sama yang lain akan mengadakan pesta natal bersama di harus datang ya tak ada alasan pokonya,walau Hyung sakit sekalipun Hyung akan ku impus dan ku bawa ke rumah"

"Jahat sekali kau" Joonmyeon cemberut memukul lengan Tao pelan

"Bukanya jahat Hyung,tapi Hyung selalu saja tak mau ikut kalau kita kumpul-kumpul"

Menghela napas pelan Joonmyeon mengambil kartu yang ternyata undangan dari tangan Tao lalu memasukan ke tasnya "Mian-mian,Sehun sudah tahu?"

Mengangguk,Tao memasukan tanganya ke saku mantel miliknya "Tentu saja,tak mungkin kan Luhan-ge tak memberitahunya,bisa-bisa kejadian pas natal tahun kemarin terulang lagi"

Tertawa pelan Joonmyeon mengingat kenangan natal tahun kemarin di mana ia dan Sehun-dongsaengnya- berlibur ke L.A menemui kedua orang tua mereka,dan rupanya Luhan sudah merencanakan pesta natal berdua untuk sang kekasih yang membuat Sehun harus memboking tiket pesawat dua kali lebih mahal untuk kembali ke korea supaya tak membuat kekasihnya kecewa. Mengangguk Joonmyeon mengkunci lokernya "Kau ingin bareng denganku?"

"Ani-ani aku mau menunggu Xingxing saja"

Kembali mengangguk,Joonmyeon merapatkan mantel dan syal merah di lehernya "Arraso,Hyung duluan ne" Tersenyum kecil saat Tao memeluknya tak lupa mengucapkan 'Jangan sampai tak datang'

Menghela Napas panjang -entah helaan keberapa- Joonmyeon melangkah pelan melewati salju yang mulai menumpuk di Halaman sekolah,mengucapkan salam pada satpam sekolah,ia berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan yang selalu ia lewati selama bertahun-tahun -Ok baru dua tahun- ia bersekolah di Highshool nya

Menatap sepasang kekasih yang berjalan berdekatan dan saling berpegangan tangan membuat hatinya menjadi iri,ia sangat iri akan orang-orang yang sudah menemukan pasangan hatinya dan itulah salah satu alasan ia tak terlalu suka ikut kumpul-kumpul dengan ia merasa sendiri bukan sendiri karena teman-temanya tak memperdulikanya tapi sendiri di saat teman-temanya yang sudah mempunyai pasangan hati mereka saat chingu-chingunya berbagi lirikan mata kecil,pegangan tangan bahkan hanya sentuhan kecil atau berbisik kecil berdua,hal-hal kecil yang membuat hatinya sakit akan kesendiriannya

Joonmyeon berjalan menunduk,Mengingat beberapa nama yang berusaha mendekatinya namun tak pernah bisa membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga seperti penjalasan teman-temanya saat mereka jatuh cinta

Bahagia? Yah ia merasa bahagia bersama orang-orang yang sempat mengisi hari-harinya namun itu hanya sementara,perasaan bahagia di mana ada orang yang menomor satukanya namun lalu perasaan itu hilang di saat ia sadar ia tak bisa menomor satukan orang tersebut

Melihat ke sekelilingnya,jalan-jalan yang tak jauh berbeda dengan musim-musim dingin yang -lampu hias menghiasi pohon-pohon atau dahan pohon di pinggir jalan,dan juga toko-toko dan cafe-cafe kecil yang penuh hiasan kali ini berbeda Joonmyeon terdiam menatap ke kirinya di mana ada sebuah jalan yang selalu hanya ia lewati, dan entah mengapa hatinya mengatakan untuk melewati jalan itu walau ia tak tahu akan membawanya ke mana

'Pulang juga sendirian' Pikirnya karena seingatnya Sehun ada kencan dengan Luhan hari ini

Menggerakan kakinya ia tersenyum kecil,melihat toko-toko yang baru ia selalu menyukai hal-hal baru dan jalan ini penuh akan hal baru

Seperti Cafe bergaya Vintage yang baru ia ketahui,atau toko pernak-pernik mungil di antara sebuah Family restoran dan salon atau rumah-rumah bercat putih yang terlihat setelah deretan toko-toko

Joonmyeon melirik ke kanan dan kirinya,sesaat ia sampai di ujung jalan dan menemui sebuah jalan kecil yang hanya bisa di lewati satu mobil 'Bagaimana kalau ini jalan buntu?' Menimbang-nimbang baik buruknya keputusanya akhirnya Joonmyeon mengikuti kata hatinya melangkah kakinya memasuki jalan kecil itu mata Joonmyeon terpana

Ternyata jalan kecil yang ia masuki tadi berujung pada sebuah rumah tingkat dua bercat putih seperti rumah-rumah lainya,namun yang membuat Joonmyeon terpana adalah bungan-bunga Tulip yang menghiasi halaman tersebut

Merapat ke pagar rumah yang hanya sebatas dadanya Joonmyeon menatap kagum bunga-bunga cantik yang warnanya makin terlihat indah di antara tak tahu berapa lama ia berdiri di pagar rumah orang mengagumi keindahan bunga-bunga yang memenuhi halaman rumah bercat putih itu sampai ia merasakan sebuah rasa hangat di pipinya "Ah-"

Joonmyeon menunduk malu,menutupi wajahnya dengan poni coklatnya di saat ia melihat Namja yang tampan-Ok Joonmyeon perlu menambahkan kata sangat di depan kata tampan- yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sisinya

"Ini minumlah,hidungmu sudah semerah bunga tulip single-late"

Mengambil cangkir yang di berikan namja tak di kenalnya menggumankan 'Gansahamnida' ,menghirup minuman itu sedikit membuat Joonmyeon membulat latte hangat yang merupakan minuman Favoritnya di musim dingin

"Mau melihat lebih dekat?"

"Ye?" secara kaget Joonmyeon menaikan kepalanya menatap wajah tampan Namja yang entah kenapa bisa memberikan minuman favoritnya

Namja berambut blonde itu menunjuk ke arah halaman dengan dangunya "Mau masuk dan melihat lebih dekat?"

Joonmyeon membulatkan matanya menatap ke hamparan bunga di depanya dan wajah Namja di hadapnya "Ini rumahmu?"

Mengangguk Namja tersebut meminum minumanya yang berbau kuat seperti black coffe "Ya,dan aku sudah melihatmu berdiri di sini selama..." Melirik jam di lengan kirinya "delapan belas menit di tambah saat aku menemanimu jadi sekitar 29 kau sungguh hebat tak merasa kedinginan berdiri di sini hampir setengah jam"

Kembali menuduk di saat Namja di sampingnya tersenyum membuat entah kenapa darahnya berkumpul di wajahnya

"Ah- sampai lupa" menjulurkan tangan kananya ke arah Joonmyeon "Aku Wu Yifan,kau bisa memanggilku Yifan atau Kris seperti teman-temanku yang lain"

Memindahkan minuman ke tangan kirinya mengulurkan tanganya yang terlindung sarung tangan merah,kembali tersipu saat ia melihat betapa kecilnya tanganya di bandingkan tangan Yifan "Kim Joonmyeon"

Mengangguk Yifan menatap Joonmyeon dari bawah ke atas "Kau siswa Highschool?"

Tak terlalu mempercayai suaranya di saat matanya kembali bertemu mata Yifan,Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk

"Soo mau masuk?"

Dan kembali Joonmyeon hanya menganggukan kepalanya

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Here you go" Tersenyum kecil menerima secangkir teh dari Yifan,Joonmyeon kembali menatap Halaman rumah Yifan dari balik jendela besar

Yifan tersenyum kecil menatap Namja mungil yang berdiri di hadapan jendelanya menatap ke arah halaman rumahnya tanpa bosan,Menyamankan dirinya di sofa hitam ruang tamunya Yifan menyusuri wajah Joonmyeon dari samping,Matanya yang menatap halaman rumahnya seakan itu adalah hal terindah di hidupnya,hidung mancungnya yang masih memerah karena terlalu lama berdiri di luar pagar,bibir merah mungilnya yang menempel dengan mug teh tak lepas juga Yifan memperhatikan kulit putih Joonmyeon dengan pipi yang memerah "Soo...kau menyukai bunga tulip?"

Joonmyeon meliriknya sebentar,kembali ke halaman lalu berbalik untuk duduk di sofa panjang di seberang Yifan "Umm...aku baru pertama kali melihat bunga tulip,dan bunga di halaman rumahmu sungguh indah" Joonmyeon tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi putihnya yang berderet rapi "Di saat bunga-bunga lainya menghilang,bunga tulip tumbuh di antara hamparan itu indah?"

Yifan tersenyum,menganggukan kepalanya melirik ke arah jendela rumahnya "Mungkin,aku sudah tak pernah melihatnya selama...lima tahun?"

"Jinjja? Kemana saja kau" Joonmyeon melirik wajah Yifan,merasa tak enak saat melihat sebersit rasa sedih atau rindu di mata Namja itu "Tak di jawab juga tak apa"

Kembali menatap wajah Joonmyeon,Yifan tersenyum kecil "Gwenchana,rumah ini adalah rumah di mana Mama ku meninggal karena itulah aku memutuskan pindah dari rumah ini supaya tak terkenang masa lalu" Jelas Yifan "Aku tahu kau tak meminta aku menjelaskannya" sela Yifan sebelum Joonmyeon membuka mulutnya

Mereka berdua hanya duduk diam,menikamai Teh hangat yang asapnya masih mengepul

Joonmyeon menundukan kepalanya melirik ke arah Yifan dari sudut matanya,menatap Yifan yang focus menatap keluar jendela dengan senyum kecil di yang mancung dan tak lupa mata yang tajam,Kembali merasakan rasa panas di pipinya saat membayangkan kala ia terbangun di pagi hari dengan tangan besar Yifan melingkar di pingganya,bagaimana sungguh berbedanya tinggi badan mereka namun itu membuatnya terasa pas atau bahkan Joonmyeon membayangkan Yifan memberikan ciuman-ciuman untuknya

'Wae-' itu yang ia pikirkan,kenapa ia sungguh memiliki perasaan kuat untuk memiliki Yifan hanya untuknya seorang

"Joonmyeon-ah" Panggilan kecil Yifan membangunkan Joonmyeon dari segala pikiranya "Umm?"

Yifan melirk ke arahnya lalu tersenyum kecil"Aku hanya merasa- entahlah saat tadi aku berpapasan denganmu sebelum ke Cafe,melihatmu menyusuri jalan yang hanya akan berakhir ke rumah ini,di saat aku memutuskan membeli secangkir minuman lain walau aku tak tahu kau masih ada saat aku kembali ke rumah atau kau akan berbalik pergi di saat kau tahu hanya ada sebuah rumah dengan halaman di ujung jalan dan kembali berpapasan denganmu di jalan tanpa kau menyadari kita kembali berpapasan" menghela napas "Joonmyeon-ah~"

Joonmyeon menegang di sofanya,tak terlalu memperdulikan pipinya yang memerah,atau perutnya yang terasa lucu seperti ada beratus-ratus kupu-kupu di dalamnya,atau matanya yang tak bisa teralih dari mata coklat kehitaman Yifan di tambah di saat Yifan memanggil namanya, Joonmyeon sudah sering mendengar orang lain memanggil namanya seperti tadi tapi ada rasa special di hatinya saat Yifan yang mengucapkan namanya "N-Ne?"

Yifan kembali tersenyum,menunduk menatap cangkir di pangkuanya "Apa kau percaya..."

Joonmyeon menggigit bibir Yifan melanjutkan kata-katanya seakan sudah bermenit-menit berlalu walau Joonmyeon Tahu kalau itu hanya beberapa detik yang lalu 'Ukh! Apa yang ingin kau katakan'

"Apa kau percaya kalau di saat kau menemukan belahan jiwamu kau merasakan hal special?"

Dan Joonmyeon merasakan waktu di sekitarnya berhenti "A-aku..."

Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya "No,kau tak harus menjawabnya kay? Anggap aku hanya melantur"

"NO!" Ok,Joonmyeon tak merencanakan suaranya akan senyaring itu "Ehem,maksudnya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu" Joonmyeon tak yakin apa Yifan mendengar kata-katanya yang lebih mirip seperti cicitan

Yifan terdiam di tempat duduknya,meleakan cangkir ke meja lalu berjalan ke arah Joonmyeon dan duduk bersila di lantai di depan Joonmyeon "Soo...kau mau mencoba menjalani hubungan dengan Namja yang baru kau tahu namanya?" Walau Yifan tersenyum,Joonmyeon bisa melihat pengharapan di matanya

Joonmyeon mengangguk,memajukan wajahnya hingga dahinya bertemu dengan dahi Yifan "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu,aku hanya seorang anak Sma yang juga hanya kau tahu namanya saja"

Yifan tersenyum lebar,mengadukan hidungnya dengan Hidung Joonmyeon "Bukankah dengan begitu banyak yang bisa saling kita pelajari satu sama lain?"

Joonmyeon terkekeh "Yah,banyak yang harus kita saling ketahui"

Dan Joonmyeon sungguh tak menyesal melewati jalan yang biasanya selalu ia lewati begitu saja,di saat ia menemukan sebuah rumah indah di tambah pemilik nya yang sangat Tampan dan semua tampak lebih sempurna di saat ia merasakan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibirnya

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Sudah malam,ayo ku antar kau pulang" Berbanding terbalik dengan Kata-katanya Yifan malah makin mengeratkan pelukanya di pinggang ramping Joonmyeon

Joonmyeon berguman pelan,makin mengeratkan pelukanya pada Yifan,menyamankan kepalanya di ceruk leher Yifan,menarik selimut makin tinggi hingga menutupi mulutnya "Sebentar lagi,lagi pula tadi sehun mengirimkan pesan kalau akan menginap di tempat Namja-chingunya"

"Ok-ok,tapi kau tetap harus makan malam okay?"

Joonmyeon mengangkat kepalanya,meletakannya di atas Dada Yifan menatap wajah Yifan sambil cemberut "Aku tak lapar"

Yifan terkekeh pelan,mengecup dahi Joonmyeon sayang "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan Family Resto di depan?"

"Umm..." Joonmyeon tampak berpikir "Bagaimana kalau ke Cafe yang bergaya Vintage itu saja"

"Vintage? Kau maksud Indische?" Saat Joonmyeon mengangguk Yifan menggeleng pelan "No Big Boy,kau perlu makan sekarang,bukanya Cake or pie yang di jual di cafe itu"

"Tapi aku sungguh penasaran dengan isi Cafenya lagi pula kau beli Latte tadi di sana bukan? Lattenya sungguh enak" Rajuk Joonmyeon memajukan kedua bibirnya menatap memohon pada Yifan

"Baby~" Gemas Yifan menarik kedua pipi tembem Joonmyeon "Bagaimana kalau kita makan di restoran dulu,lalu mungkin kita bisa makan beberapa slice cake or pie untuk penutup,how that sound?"

"Perfect" Joonmyeon tersenyum tak lupa sebuah ciuman kecil di bibir Yifan

"Soo let's go" Yifan bangun dari tempat tidurnya bersama dengan Joonmyeon yang kini terduduk di pangkuan Yifan "Tapi sepertinya aku perlu meminjamkan pakaian ku padamu"

Joonmyeon melirik pakaianya,kemeja dan celana kotak-kotak ciri khas sekolahnya masih melekat di tubuhnya "Tapi You are soo freaking tall Yifan,pakaianmu akan kepanjangan padaku" rajuk Joonmyeon mengikuti langkah Yifan dengan matanya ke lemarinya

"Aku masih menyimpan celana dan kemeja ku saat junior high baby, yang ku rasa muat padamu" Yifan mencari di lemari bawah,lalu menarik keluar sebuah celana jeans biru donker dan tak lupa mengambil kemeja putih berlengan panjang dari hanger

"Junior high? Kau dulu makan apa sih" Guman Joonmyeon menerima pakaian yang di berikan Yifan "Boleh pinjam kamar mandimu?"

"Wae? Kau ganti di sini juga tak apa" Goda Yifan di hadiahi sebuah lemparan bantal "Kidding baby" Kekehnya melihat Joonmyeon yang berlari ke arah kamar mandi "walau ku lebih suka kau ganti di sini"

"Yifan!" Seru Joonmyeon kesal sambil membanting pintu tertutup

Joonmyeon bersender di pintu,memegang kedua pipinya yang sudah sangat ia yakini semerah rambut Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol tercengang selama hampir satu jam,berjalan ke rak handuk menaruh pakaian yang di berikan kepadanya tandi lalu melepas seragamnya dan menggantikanya dengan milik Yifan 'Bahkan aku hanya setinggi Yifan saat Junior high' Melihat celana yang pas di kakinya sama halnya dengan kemeja putih yang melekat di tubuhnya,berjalan keluar ia melihat Yifan sudah mengganti celana jeans biru terang yang ia gunakan tadi siang dengan Jeans hitam lalu sebuah sweaer putih

"Itu pas padamu" Senyum Yifan menjulurkan sweater coklat Suho

"Entah itu pujian atau hinaan" kesal Joonmyeon "Hei,itu pujian okay? Bukan salahku juga kalau dulu aku sudah setinggi kau sekarang" Yifan tersenyum jahil,merangkul leher Joonmyeon memberikan ciuman kecil di pelipisnya

"Yifan" Joonmyeon menatap ujung sepatunya,menunggu Yifan mengunci pintu rumahnya

"Hmm?" Yifan merapikan syal Joonmyeon,mengenggam tanganya dan memasukanya ke saku mantel miliknya

Merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yifan,Joonmyeon melihat lampu-lampu hias yang menghiasi pinggiran jalan menyala,menampakan warna warni yang indah "Natal nanti teman-temanku mengajak untuk merayakan bersama,jadi apa kau mau ikut? Tentu saja kalau kau tak mau juga tak apa"

Yifan merapikan topi rajutan miliknya yang ia pasangkan ke Joonmyeon "Tentu saja aku ikut,aku ingin bertemu dengan adikmu Sehun dan kekasihnya Luhan yang ternyata seumuran denganku,atau Minseok sunbaemu di club music yang juga seumuran denganku yang kau bilang orang teramah di dunia dan juga kekasihnya Jongdae yang kalau bergabung dengan pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selalu membuat kehebohan di manapun mereka berada dan tak Lupa Tao yang menguasai ilmu bela diri tapi sangat takut akan serangga dan kekasihnya Yixing yang kau bilang orang paling pelupa di dunia"

"Dan Juga Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang tak pernah memperdulikan tempat untuk bermesraan" Tambah Joonmyeon nyengir lebar

"Dan itu juga" Yifan kembali mencium pipi putih Joonmyeon "Pada intinya aku ingin mengenal semua orang yang kau kenal"

Joonmyeon tersenyum cerah,berjinji mencium pipi Yifan "Gumawo"

Yifan tersenyum lebar menunduk untuk menyatukan kedua bibir mereka di bawah guyuran salju yang jatuh perlahan

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ge" Yixing menyenggol lengan Luhan pelan "Sehun kenapa?"

Luhan menatap ke arah Namja-chingunya yang berwajah muram,mereka sekarang sedang berkumpul di rumahnya untuk merayakan Natal bersama dengan teman-temanya yang lain "Karena Joonmyeon" Balasnya dengan menghela napas berat

"Joonmyeon-Hyung? Wae? Dia tak bisa datang lagi?" Sahut Baekhyun yang datang dari dapur membawa toples di kedua tanganya,meletakan di meja lalu duduk di sisi kiri Luhan di sofa panjang

Menggeleng,Luhan melirik wajah Yixing dan Baekhyun "Joonmyeon bakal datang kok,tapi kali ini tidak sendirian"

"Maksudnya?" Yixing tersenyum kecil ke arah Namja-chingunya yang baru saja menang game melawan Minseok lalu kembali focus ke Luhan

"Joonmyeon bakal datang dengan Namja-chingunya,makanya Sehun kesal karena Hyungnya baru bilang kalau dia punya Namja Chingu kemarin sore"

"Eh? Joonmyeon-Ge punnya Namja-chingu Jinjja?" Tao duduk di depan Kaki Yixing yang otomatis memeluk leher Namja Tan itu "Sejak kapan?"

"Pas Sehun kemarin menelopon ku dengan perasaan terluka" Luhan menekan kata-kata terluka "Dia bilang Hyungnya sudah berpacaran dengan seorang Namja Kuliahan yang sebenarnya seumuran dengan ku namum lulus terlebih dahulu yang merupakan seorang keturunan China-canada dan mereka baru pacaran selama sembilan hari"

"Woooh...jinjja? Ketemu di mana ya Joonmyeon-Hyung" Penasaran Baekhyun "Yeollie!" Serunya nyaring membuat Luhan dan yang lainya menutup telinga

Chanyeol berlari cepat dari arah dapur mengaduh kecil saat terantuk ujung meja sudut "Waeyo Baekkie?"

"Joonmyeon-Hyung punya Namja chingu" Ujarnya membuat bukan hanya Chanyeol namun juga Luhan,Yixing dan Tao tercengang

"Hanya... itu?"

"Nde hanya itu,shock bukan" Balas Baekhyun tersenyum polos

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan,kembali berjalan ke dapur walau dengan kaki agak pincang

"Bukankah ini kabar yang mengejutkan?" Baekhyun melirik tiga Namja yang duduk di sisinya

Luhan hanya diam,sama halnya dengan Yixing "Yeah ku rasa Chanyeol-ge sangat Shock walau karena hal yang berbeda" Guman Tao pelan

'Ting-Tong'

"Ah sepertinya itu Joonmyeon" Kata Luhan sambil berdiri

Sehun yang mendengar kalau Hyungnya datang berlari mendahuli Luhan ke arah pintu

"Anyeong Sehunie" Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil,melihat mata dongsaengnya meneliti Yifan dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepalanya

"Anyeonghaseyo,Aku Wu Yifan kekasih Joonmyeon" Ujar Yifan menjulurkan tangan kanannya "Ku rasa kau Sehun bukan?"

Joonmyeon hampir menendang kaki Dongsaengnya yang hanya diam menatap Yifan sebelum Luhan datang dari balik tubuh Sehun menyambut uluran tangan Yifan "Aku Xiu Luhan kekasih anak ini" Luhan tertawa kecil sambil menyikut Sehun "senang mengenalmu Yifan-shii"

"Senang mengenalmu Juga Luhan-shii dan ku rasa kita seumuran bukan? Panggil saja Yifan"

"Dan itu juga berlaku untuk mu,panggil saja aku Luhan" Luhan tersenyum kecil melirik ke arah Joonmyeon "Ayo masuk,yang lain sudah berkumpul di dalam"

XxxxxxxxxxX

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil melihat Yifan mengobrol santai dengan Xiumin dan Jongin di dekat jendela,sedikit menghilangkan kecemasannya kalau saja Yifan tak menyukai teman-temanya atau bahkan sebaliknya. Sayangnya itu hanya menghilangkan sedikit kecemasanya karena Sehun masih saja memasang wajah stoicnya

"Waeyo?" Joonmyeon menengok ke kirinya,melihat wajah khawatir kecil Joonmyeon menggeleng pelan "Gwenchana"

"Tenang saja,Sehunie paling cuman masih shock" Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Joonmyeon,Yixing tersenyum menenangkan sambil mengenggam tangan Joonmyeon

"Gumawo Yixing-ah" Joonmyeon tersenyum tulus membalas genggaman tangan Yixing

"Sama-sama,lagi pula kau tahu sendiri Brother compex Sehun sangat akan memakan sedikit waktu sampai ia mempercayai Yifan-ge untuk menjagamu"

Joonmyeon hanya menghela napas berat membenarkan kata-kata Yixing,mengingat alasan utama beberapa nama yang berusaha mendekatinya menyerah karena teror Sehun

"Hei" Yifan duduk di samping Joonmyeon yang secara otomatis menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Yifan "Tak makan lagi?"

Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan,memainkan jari-jarinya panjang Yifan dengan jarinya "Aku sudah kau suruh menghabiskan sepiring spagheti dan sepotong ayam tak lupa dua slice Cake,aku bukan manusia karet Yifan"

Yifan balik terkekeh,menyenderkan pipinya di atas kepala Joonmyeon menghirup wangi shampo dari rambut coklat lembut Namjachingunya "Kau terlalu kurus Baby~"

"Kurus apanya?" Menarik dirinya sedikit sampai ia bisa melihat wajah Yifan "Kau selalu bilang kalau pipiku tembam" Memukul Yifan pelan Joonmyeon kembali bersandar ke dada bidang sang kekasih

"Karena aku suka pipimu tembam makanya kau ku suruh makan lagi" Yifan kembali tertawa pelan saat Joonmyeon memukul perutnya agak lebih keras

Joonmyeon menyamankan duduknya,membiarkan Yifan bermain-main dengan rambutnya memperhatikan kelakuan antik teman-temanya atau bisa di bilang sahabat-sahabatnya,tertawa kecil melihat Baekhyun mengomeli Chanyeol yang melupakan hadiah natal di mobil atau Kyungsoo yang menyuapi Jongin sambil duduk berpangku di pangkuan namja ketua club dance atau Minseok dan Jongae yang saling berdiri berhadapan dengan lengan Minseok memeluk pinggang Jongdae saling berbisik pelan dengan punggung Jongdae bersandar di minibar

"Apa yang lucu?" Mengandah menatap wajah Yifan,memberikan ciuman singkat Joonmyeon menggeleng "Tak apa" Mengangkat bahu Yifan kembali memainkan rambut Joonmyeon

Joonmyeon tersenyum tulus,bukan senyum terpaksa yang selalu ia tunjukan kala ia sendiri dulu,sekarang tak ada perasaan iri yang menggerogoti hatinya di saat melihat sehabat-sahabatnya bersama kekasih mereka masing-masing tak ada perasaan hampa akan kesendirianya tak ada lagi Kim Joonmyeon yang menatap iri hal-hal kecil yang di lakukan sepasang kekasih di sekitarnya

Yang ada sekarang hanya seorang Kim Joonmyeon yang mempercayai hatinya unuk seorang Wu Yifan.

Yah walau Sehun masih belum menerima kekasih Hyungnya tercinta itu

XxxxxxxX

THE END

Lama gak mampir :D sorry buat sok-sokan english di atas,ane beberapa hari ok bulan ini lagi cinta mati ma Vmin and Ricsyung couple and karena FF mereka langka na uzubilah makanya baca FF di asianfanfic dengan bahasa english yang bikin pala puyeng bacanya hahahaha,moga banyak author indonesia yang bikin FF Vmin ma Ricsyung #Amin

Oh iya,ane lagi bikin FF dengan cast anak Exo ma TeamB (Boyband YG yang sekarang namanye Ikon) terus anak SJ sama beberapa member B.A.P,Nu'est and Oc*Penambah komplik wkwkwk* gendre shonen-ai kok #kagakuatanenyabikinYaoimasih

Kalo tertarik comment please~ biar ane post hohoho

Bubye all


End file.
